


Don't Tell Batman

by AeeDee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Wally roleplay as Batman and Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Batman

“You’ve been a bad boy,” with another thrust. His voice is hoarse and low, a rumble meant to intimidate.

But it didn’t provoke that reaction; not exactly. The boy beneath him is flushed, panting breaths in between words as he whines back, “B-but daddy-” His eyes fall closed, and with a sharp intake of breath, he feels another hard thrust spark pain through his body.

Hands digging into the bedsheets, the boy beneath him is rolling his hips as he pounds into him relentlessly. With a harsh growl, “I’m not your father.".

“But da-”

“Robin,” a harsh growl; another thrust.

“Bruce-”

“Batman,” he’s grinding his teeth, pressing a firm hand against his partner’s smooth neck. Grips it tightly and pushes down; feels the boy gasp. His eyes growing wide behind a shadowed domino mask, as he keeps pressing, pressing; he’s losing breath. Gasping, as he’s feeling the weight, that man shifting his weight down.

“Bat-” it even hurts to speak, “-man please, I didn’t mean to-”

"Mean to," with a growl the hand is gone, but in its place is a new contact; a hot breath against his collarbone, a hushed whisper as more words tease him, rough and heavy, “Didn’t mean to,” he’s pressing his lips against the boy’s aching skin, “doesn’t fix your mistake.”

“Y-yes,” his voice an uncharacteristically soft whine, even as he’s spreading his legs open further, to grant the man easier access. He’s speeding up; he’s speeding up.

A kiss that’s followed with a sharp pain, a stinging against the base of his neck; he gasps out loud. That voice, “You’ve been a bad boy, Robin.” Another kiss, a lick, as the boy’s losing his composure, head tilting back as he allows his lover to devour his neck, with sharp teeth and cruel intent. “What did I tell you.”

A gasp, “Bruce-”

“Batman,” a hiss, as he bites down hard; hard enough to make the boy yelp out loud as he shivers. “About that sidekick,” he growls, “Kid Flash-”

“ _Ah-_ ” he stifles a moan, “Is he a,” shuddering again, as he’s starting to feel the cock inside him move at a slightly different angle; new sparks of sensation as his lover shifts position, “bad influence-”

“Awful,” a kiss, open-mouthed and impulsive, as he licks across a sensitive spot that was cut open by his teeth. He pulls back; watches it heal. Pauses his breathing; leans forward, and bites into it again. Draws fresh blood. He’s feeling the body beneath him arch and writhe as he bites it again. Watches the skin heal. And bites down again. And again. And again.

“B-but,” it’s so difficult to speak, so difficult; “He’s a good- a good friend,” and this is starting to feel so good, oh _God_ Barry, oh _God_ \- “He’s a good friend, he helps me-”

“Does he touch you,” his mouth travels to his jaw, as he licks and chews his way towards the boy’s gasping lips, “like I have.”

“N-” he loses the word in another tremble of pleasure; quickly decides on the wiser choice, “Y-yes. I’m sorry-”

A hiss, and there’s a forceful, aggressive kiss against his mouth. A kiss that crushes his lips, massaging harshly enough to numb them as the boy pants. A tongue sliding in and out of his open mouth, and they breathe the same frantic, hurried breaths-

“Irresponsible,” that deep voice, and his kiss becomes violent; he starts with chewing on the bottom lip, then migrates to attack both of them, a smothering kiss that soon draws blood.

Wally is shivering and shaking, a trembling mess as Barry continues to thrust into him, blood dripping from the edges of his mouth as he moans and arches his hips up to meet Barry’s insistent cock as it drives into him deeper, harder, harder and harder. He’s getting close; so close. He’s so close, and Barry is-

Barry breaks the kiss; to lean up and position himself to drive into him better, attacking with a greater speed as Wally utters a loud moan. Swallowing blood, a trail of red dripping down his chin as he pants, jaw open, and stares up at him.

That man; he’s growling, “I have to punish you-”

“Please,” Wally catches himself; “Daddy, please-”

His voice breaks; Barry’s cock vibrating against his prostate, he cries out so hard he almost screams. A spark of pleasure that’s too strong, too intense and disorienting of a pain for nearly anyone else.

And when he comes, shaking and trembling, he does so with Barry’s fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on them, shivering his way through an orgasm that leaves him breathless and disoriented.

Barry’s tongue in his mouth again and he’s giving him a deep kiss, his tongue deep as far as it’ll go as he fucks him and fucks him, moving the bed, its headboard banging slow and steady against the wall.

When he breaks the kiss, Wally’s whispering a panting whine against the side of his face, “Daddy-”

Barry slows down; he comes inside him with a low growl, suppressing it with another sharp bite into his neck. He bites and chews on the sensitive skin as he empties himself, regressing to lick the healing wound as he feels the tension fall away.

Gasping; deep breaths, deep breaths.

They share a kiss; a single kiss that’s sentimental and soft.

And when Barry pulls back, a familiar grin returns to his face. He props himself above his lover and looks down, “You alright, kid?”

“Of course,” with a small smile.

Barry suppresses what appears to be a laugh, as he leans down to gently kiss the side of his face. A small murmur, “Didn’t realize you had a Daddy kink-”

“Well,” his face is flushing an embarrassing shade of red, as he reaches up and slides back the mask from over his eyes, trailing his fingers through his hair as he takes it off. “Dick kind of-”

Barry pauses; has to laugh, that time. “He _does_?”

Wally clears his throat, almost like he’s embarrassed. “Don’ttellBatman.”

Barry just smirks to himself, and kisses him, “'Course.”

Batman would already know, anyway.


End file.
